desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Phineas e Ferb
}} Phineas e Ferb é um desenho escroto que passa na Disney Channel e atualmente na Disney XD que não mostram nada de interessante ou útil, é centrado em dois guris de cabelo estranho e seu ornitorrinco. Meses mais tarde, como era de se esperar, também invadiu as telas da maléfica Rede Globo. thumb|Phineas (cabelo laranja) e Ferb (cabelo verde) fazendo absolutamente [[porra nenhuma nada durante a apresentação de seu programa de merda.]] thumb|É a empresa do viado malvado Doofenshmirtz. thumb|Phineas, Ferb, Perry e Isabella, combinando matar o açougueiro o que fazer hoje a noite. thumb|Perry demonstrando toda a sua inteligência e sabedoria. thumb|Olhando para essa foto, não preciso nem explicar o que ela é né?. [[Imagem:Macaco na Banheira.jpg|thumb|left|Parabéns Macaco, você foi escolhido o mais inteligente da série. Mas repare que na foto Ferb da uma espiada nas Bolhas que o macaco está fazendo.]] História A história conta a vida de dois meio-irmãos que a cada dia inventam uma aventura diferente para praticar. Já a Candance,pelo contrário, adorou e queria repitir a dose, mas como eles não queriam mais saber de nada com ela, ela sempre conta para sua mãe que eles estão fazendo loucuras, mas a mãe como é muito lenta, sempre chega depois que eles terminam, Perry, seu ornitorrinco, destrói suas aventuras e salva deles. Ferb inteligente e calado fala poco e da duro para construir Personagens thumb|left|Phineas preparado para fuder pular na piscina com o Ferb. Phineas Como diz aí em cima, é o meio-irmão de Ferb. Phineas tem 10 anos e é o amigo de Isabella e é o irmão da Candance. Adora ouvir histórias de seu avô. É o dono de porra Perry, o ornitorrinco perry nunca disse porra nenhuma no desenho so age e adora brincar com seus amigos.O que chama atenção em Phineas é a sua cabeça em forma de Doritos. thumb|left|Phineas e Ferb na Versão Emo. Ferb Como diz também ai em cima, é o meio-irmão de Phineas. Ele é o mais inteligente da série. Ele já construiu uma porrada de coisas que no final do programa sempre termina em nada, é a mesma coisa de que ele não construisse nada. thumb|right|Preparada para fazer o que sabe de melhor: ver o Jeremy. Candace É a irmã de Phineas e Ferb e que está a fim de fuder a vida deles deixar com que a mãe deles os deixe de castigo. É a melhor amiga de Stacey. É a puta que quer ser comida pelo namorada de Jeremy. Ela ganhou um concurso que elegia quem é a personagem mais feia fofa do desenho. *1º - Candace Flynn *2º - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *3º - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Perry Ornitorrinco e Agente secreto, que sempre salva a pele de Phineas e Ferb quando a mãe deles está chegando em casa, por causa da Candace que está sempre dedurando o que eles estão fazendo, mas sempre se ferra. * Linda Flynn Mãe de Phineas e Candace e madrasta de Ferb. Nesta porra de desenho série, ela praticamente não participa. Ela só chega atrasada sem tempo para ver o que Phineas e Ferb estão aprontando. thumb|right|O viado, o viado, Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz É uma cientista louca zoófila namorada do Perry É um cientista louco zoófilo namorado do Perry que tem sua própria empresa que tem uma puta gótica filha chamada Vanessa. Seu maior sonho é fuder dominar a área dos três estados. Todas as suas invenções com muita falta de criatividade tem o final de inator (Nunca para acabar com o mundo só o que ele odeia). Seus planos sempre dão em merda errado. Ao final dos episódios, sempre diz: Eu te Amo odeio, Perry o Ornitorrinco!. Lawrence Fletcher É o pai de Ferb e padrasto de Phineas e Candace. Não faz porra nenhuma muita coisa no desenho. Trabalha como arqueólogo na puta que pariu ou quer dizer, no inferno, quer dizer no Reino Unido. Provavelmente fudeu deu uns beijos na mãe de Phineas e Candace. thumb|left|Isabella se aproveitando de Phineas em uma situação muito esquisita. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Putinha Como diz lá em cima, ela é a amante de Phineas e mulher de ferb. Ela é a líder das garotas lésbicas companheiras. Em um episódio, revelou que seu maior medo é de que Phineas prefira matar o Ferb do que matar ela. de fuder o Phineas. Jeremy Johnson Novamente, como diz lá em cima, é o namorado da Candace. Quando os dois (Candace e Jeremy) estão juntos sempre acontece alguma merda coisa inesperada que atrabalha a suruba entre os dois o encontro deles. Stacey Também conhecida como ecstazy Amiga de Candace, que durante toda a série não faz porra nenhuma muita coisa, ela só serve para alegrar a Candace levando-a para a cama divertindo-a. Ela também tenta fazer com que Candace pare de pensar em dar para seus irmão deixar seus irmãos em paz.Além disso, é uma adolescente que é muito fã das coisas do cu do Phineas e Ferb, diferente de Candace. Vanessa Doonfenshmirtz É a filha do doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Nunca está satisfeita com as invenções de seu pai. Sempre tenta desmascará-lo por maladade para sua mãe, mas acaba sempre falhando (assim como Candace). É apaixona da por ferb. Ela fez amizade com Ferb, infelizmente o Ferb não fala muito... Avó Betty Joe Avó de Phineas e Candace e abuelastra de Ferb. Têm uma irmã gêmia idêntica para passar as horas livres na cama. Adora fazer pregar travessuras. Lorreine Irmã gêmia idêntica da vovó aí em cima, tem os mesmos motivos de existencia que essa velha personagem aí em cima. thumb|left|Avô Clyde tocando punheta banjo. Avô Clyde Nesse desenho, como muitos outros personagens, não faz porra nenhuma muita coisa. Ele é o avô de Phineas e Candace e abuelastro de Ferb. Só sabe contar histórias Hentai e tocar punheta violão. Escoteiras São lésbicas menininhas com um único objetivo no desenho que é, matar você que está lendo ajudar Phineas e Ferb de se livrar de enrrascadas. São lideradas pela amante do Phineas, a Isabella. Charlene Doofenshmirtz É a ex-mulher do doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. É a mãe da puta gótica Vanessa. É como a mãe de Phineas e Ferb, muito lerda, retardada, idiota e babaca lenta. Além disso, não faz porra nenhuma quase nada. right|thumb|Candace prestes a ser comida devorada por uma criatura muito estranha. Major Monograma O mais Gay corajoso. Ele só sabe chamar Perry o ornitorrinco, para resolver problemas porque ele é tão viado que não tem coragem nem de atrapalhar os planos de outro viado que é o Doonfenshmirtz.Já Repararam que sempre quando ele chama o Songa Monga Do Ornintorrinco ele sempre está fazendo Merda? Reginald Fletcher O avôde Tom Fletcher de Ferb e abuelastro de Phineas e Candace. Outro que não faz porra nenhuma muita coisa. Mora na puta que pariu Inglaterra, e as vezes fala de um jeito que só o Ferb consegue traduzir (será uma língua de retardados mentais?OMG!). Winifred Fletcher É a avó de Ferb e vódrasta de Phineas e Candace. Também não faz porra nenhuma muuita coisa. Ela mora em qualquer lugar no inferno Londres. Há indicios de que ainda da em cima mora com seu marido Reginald. Baljeet 150px|right|thumb|Baljeet sendo comido por Phineas Buford.150px|right|thumb|Buford,mostrando sua [[viadagem|masculinidade.]] É um indiano gay que adora ser comido pelo Phineas e o Ferb,ele não faz porra nenhuma muita coisa.É nerd e queria ser comido pela comer a Isabella.Seu maior namorado amigo é o Buford.Eles se amam no desenho. Buford É o valentão do desenho que adora comer o Baljeet e o Phineas.Ele faz porra nenhuma ao não ser botar olho gordo nas invenções de Phineas e Ferb.É sempre o freguês da Isabella nos jogos e tem um escravo sexual,o Baljeet. Django É um viado que gosta de comer o Phineas.Ele gosta de dar o cu pro seu pai,que é um pintor que pinta coisas gigantes,ao contrário do seu pênis.É outro figurante que só esteve no desenho pra foder as personagens principais. Meap É um alienígena que quer comer o cu do Phineas Perry.É um alienígena kawaii baka e é confundido com Bango-Rus,que é um plágio do Digimon,que é plágio do Pokemon.Meap só consegue falar se tiver um bigode (?) Abertura gay * São três meses de férias * Que passam depressa * Curtir é a prioridade * Temos que aproveitar bem, * Então vamos nessa * Mas tem que rolar novidade *(Como por exemplo) * * Ir ao espaço, * Lutar com a múmia * Ou escalar a Torre Eiffel inteira * * Descobrir um coisa * Maluca demais * Ou lavar um macaco na banheira * * Surfar no maremoto * Criar mini robôs * Ou colocar um monstro no divã * (Achei o cérebro!!!) * * Achar mais um dodô, * Pintar um continente * Ou enlouquecer nossa irmã * (Phineas!!!) * * Antes que as aulas comecem de novo, * temos muito que o fazer * (Vem Perry!) * *Fique ligado pois com Phineas e Ferb tudo pode acontecer! *Fique ligado pois com Phineas e Ferb tudo pode acontecer! *(Manhêêê!!! Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo a abertura da série!) right|thumb|left|Phineas paquerando Ferb (repare que quase rola um beijo). Premiação Legenda: *1º Colocado:Ganha um viado Phineas de ouro e três passagens para uma excursão no Inferno casa do Phineas e Ferb. * *2º Colocado:Ganha uma mini MacLancheFeliz estragado e uma passagem para a podridão MacDonald's. * *3º Colocado:Ganha uma passagem de bronze para o castelo do Bowser e morrer ali mesmo. Mais Viado *1º - Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz e Perry o Ornitorrinco:Doofenshmirtz,mostrando sua masculinidade,diz ao Porra Perry assim:Sua linguiça não é páreo pra minha,Perry *2º - Phineas e sua cara pontuda de piroca:Ele é o mais adora comer o Ferb. *3º - Ferb Mongolóide Mais Inteligente *1º - Macaco na Banheira *2º - Ferb *3º - um liandertal que só fala (dããã!!!), fica chupando o pau de Phineas e é invisivel!!! Mais Puta Elegante *Está lá em cima, na definição de Candace. Mais Inúteis *1º:Avó Winifred Fletcher *2º:Lorreine *3º:Major Monograma Mais Lerdo(a) *1º:Linda Flynn *2º:Charlene Doonfenshmirtz *3º:Lawrence Fletcher Mais Inútil *1º:Perry rabo nas costas *2º:Phineas nariz do pica pau *3º:Ferb o lerdão Mais usado por donas de casa e melhor comida *1º:Liquidificador Ferb - mais usado *2º: Nacho Phineas - melhor comida prinpalmente por gays. Premiações com Outros desenhos Irmãos que mais fazem Sexo Incesto no Disney XD *1º - Phineas e Ferb *2º - Yin e Yang *3º - Jibber e Jabber *4º - Coop e Millie Irmãos que mais fazem Sexo Incesto na TV *1º - Yakko, Wakko e Dot *2º - Edgar e Ellen *3º - Dib e Gás *4º - Phineas e Ferb Curiosidades 160px|thumb|A turma pronta preparada para uma [[suruba.]] * Phineas e Ferb já construiram um portal para a puta que pariu marte, como mostra no episódio injustiça na porra da feira de ciências. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz tem uma filha da puta chamada Vanessa. * Candace Flynn já foi à puta que pariu marte. * Lind Flynn faz um curso de sexo culinária junto com a ex-esposa de Lawrence Doofenshmirtz. * Todos os episódios, Perry o Ornitorrinco desaparece e aparece novamente apenas no final do episódio para comer o cu do Phineas. * Perry o Ornitorrinco tem entradas secretas em todos os lugares será que no cu do Ferb também tem?. * Candace Flynn já chamou até um programa chamado Provas são uma merda para poder fuder pegar Phineas e Ferb transando construindo suas invensôes. * Candace Flynn é apaixonada por dar para o Jeremy. * Jeremy trabalha todos os episódios em algum lugar diferente (até no inferno). * A amante melhor amiga de Candace Flynn é Stacey. * Candace Flynn é fã da banda Beasts (bestas em inglês) Bettys. * O chefe de Perry o Ornitorrinco usa peruca, como pode-se ve no episódio injustiça na porra da feira de ciências. * Phineas e Ferb já encontraram o Monstro do Lago Nazista Ness. * Ferb é apaixonado por comer a Vanessa. * Linda Flynn é fã da banda My Penis is on your Buceta "Love Handels". * Isabella é apaixonada por dar para o Phineas. * Candace é alergica a boquete laticíneos, como mostra no episódio Candace chupa perde a cabeça. Mas em outro episódio ela é mostrada tomando leite com cereal, e seu sanduíche favorito tem como recheio - pasmem - um laticínio (queijo quente) * Ferb é o CAPETA Britânico, e foi adotado quando tinha 666 3 anos de idade. Ver também *Chowder *Candace Flynn *Perry o Ornitorrinco *Phineas Flynn *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *